


The Facility

by orphan_account



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Im bad at this, I’m writing this instead of sleeping, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lots of Sex, Porn Without Plot, Post Apocalyptic World, Showers, Spanking, facility for young people, good enough I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In a post-apocalyptic world where stuff happened and now there is a facility for young-ish people to live if they are tired of the outside world. You sign away everything and start as the lowest ranked ‘citizen’ and have to work for your lifestyle. But who cares about that, I’m here to write porn. In the facility people are encouraged to have sex with anyone and everyone to relieve the stress of their bleak world, so that’s basically all they do. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Also sorry about errors, I’m in a semi-lucid state whilst writing this.





	The Facility

Hannah walked over to McKenna’s shower stall. Even though it was a ‘Normal (non-sexual) shower’, everyday she could hear McKenna grunting and moaning alone, and today was the day to change that.

“Unnh, oh fu-“ “Knock knock, anybody home?” Hannah said, stopping McKenna mid moan. “Uh-*shit* one second” she mumbled, without giving her the chance to prepare, Hannah threw open the curtain and caught McKenna with her fingers lodged deep inside her own drooling pussy. “IT’S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE I SWEA-“ she was quickly cut off as Hannah pushes her finger against her lips, “Shhh, no talking, only listening. My designated shower stall is the one right next to yours, now I’m not always there, I’m usually in the Lesbian section, but the few times I’m here, I hear you moaning and swearing and Squirting. Knowing you, you are too shy to head over to one of the ‘Group Shower’ sections, so I have a question... Would you like some help?” “...I” Without finishing that thought, McKenna nods ever so slightly, “Good”.

Hannah, now with Mckenna’s consent, grabs McKenna’s arm and drags her through the shower area, where everyone can see her (with her fingers still inside herself), all the way to the ‘exhibitionist’ section. McKenna, seeing that she has now entered a room full of people now staring at her starts to struggle, but that is cut off quickly. “I don’t believe I said you could move now did I?” “Well I-“ *SLAP* “OW” *SLAP* “I didn’t say you could speak either, bad girls need to be punished, don’t you think? Someone get me a chair!” Before she could answer, Hannah sat down on a chair that someone grabbed for her, and moved McKenna onto her lap, “Wait what are you doing?” “I’m giving you what you want, right?”

*ba-bump* *ba-bump* *ba-bump*

*SLAP*  
Hannah raised her hand and brought it down hard onto McKenna’s ass. She raised her arm again but this time she lightly tapped her ass. “Unnh, what was that?!” “What, so you’re saying you want me to slap you, and spank you in front of all these people?” “Well... yes” “What was that you’ll have to speak up!” “YES” “Yes what?” “Yes mistress” “Good girl” *SLAP*.  
“Ooh” *SLAP* “Yes!” *SMACK* “FUCK” McKenna yelled out after each spank, slowly getting more and more turned on. Hannah uses her other hand to spread McKenna’s ass cheeks, seeing how wet McKenna is, she smiles and moves her hand down to McKenna’s dripping wet pussy and moves her middle finger across the soft, wet lips, but before she inserts them, she moved a little higher up. “H-hey, w-what are you do-OOOHH” she screamed as Hannah forcefully shoved her finger into her tight asshole. She then proceeded to curl her finger which caused the already close McKenna to cry out “I-I’m gonna- I think- I-I-I-I’M CUMMMMING!” 

She screamed in ecstasy as her ass contracted around the intruding digit and her pussy tightened before spraying out a powerful stream of her honey all over her legs as well as Hannah’s arm. Hannah pulled her hand up to McKenna’s mouth and shoved the juice soaked fingers into the mouth of her submissive partner.


End file.
